


COC: College of Crushes

by Lyn_ftw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Broadcomm Kyungsoo, College of Communication, Comm. Res Jongin, Fluff, M/M, PUP kaisoo, Theatre actor Kyungsoo, Tried to Comedy, comedy?, dancer jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_ftw/pseuds/Lyn_ftw
Summary: Wala naman talagang crush si Kyungsoo. Pero ang cute talaga ng 2nd year na miyembro ng Movers and Motions.Okay baka nga may crush siya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	COC: College of Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time ko po magsulat ng Tagalog, so please be gentle char
> 
> Purely indulgent lang po ito
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :D

“Ano ba ‘yan Byun lalakbay pa talaga tayo sa CEA para kumain.” Iritang sabi ng maliit na lalaki sa kanyang kaibigan. Si Byun, first name Baekhyun, tumawa lang sa kanya, sabay hila sa kanyang braso.

“Sige na Kyungsoo, masarap naman yung sisig sa Pepe’s ‘di ba? Wag ka na sumimangot diyan!” Pero kaysa gawin ni Kyungsoo ang gusto ng kaibigan, mas tumalas ang irap niya. “Gago, hindi yung sisig yung hanap mo. Gwapo”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun sa masungit niya blockmate, mas lalong nairita si Kyungsoo. Hindi gusto ng tahimik Broadcast Comm. major na umalis sa area nila ng tanghaling tapat para lang kumain. Sapat na siya na bumili ng ulam kay aling Lourdes at umupo sa Gazebo kahit na ang upuan ay sobrang layo sa mesa. At least doon maluwag at may hangin papano sa College of Communication.

Pero hindi, gusto ni Baekhyun na lumakbay pa sila sa tapat ng College of Architecture and Engineering. Na kailangan nila na daanan ang mural, na malas na garbage day kaya yung truck ng basura ay nakatambay ngayon, sa ilalim ng mainit na araw. Mabuti na lang na may subrero si Kyungsoo kung hindi mas iinit na talaga ang ulo niya kay Baekhyun. To think na magkaibigan sila simulang first year pa, ngayong third year na ay sanay na siya sa mga kalandian ng kanyang kaibigan, pero hindi.

Pag dating ng dalawa sa Pepe’s puno ng halong mga taga-CEA at COCians ang loob na kailangan nila mag hintay na tumayong grupo para makaupo. At hindi iyon maganda para kay Kyungsoo, pero parang si Baekhyun okay lang at nagsimula na maghanao ng, what he assumes, ay gwapo sa loob.

“Sabi ko sa’yo na sa COC na tayo kumain!” Sinuntok niya ang braso ni Baekhyun, na kumurap lang sa kanya. “Alam mo naman terror yung susunod na prof, lagot tayo ‘pag na-late tayo.” Bago makasagot si Baekhyun, may tumawag sa pangalan niya at isang malaking ngiti ang nabuo sa kanyang labi.

_‘Shet isa lang ibig sabihin niyan…’_

“Hoy Chan! May upuan pa ba para sa’min?” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay hila kay Kyungsoo papasok.

_‘May bagong crush itong bakla na ‘to.’_

Okay, maayos naman na kasama si Chanyeol, na nalaman niya na isang third year Electrical Engineering major at nakilala ni Baekhyun dahil minura niya ito habang naglalaro ng LOL sa computer shop na may green headphones, kahit na medjo nakakairita ang magkasamang ingay nila ni Baekhyun na iniisip ni Kyungsoo na mas bagay pa ang matangkad na lalaki sa COC kaysa sa CEA. Pero hindi pa ‘rin gets ni Kyungsoo bakit pa lumalakbay si Baekhyun sa CEA kahit na mukhang close naman na silang dalawa.

“Nako ‘Soo, mage-gets mo lang kung may crush ka.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na parang sobra ang tanda niya kay Kyungsoo kahit na halos magkasing-edad lang sila. “Pero sa tingin ko halaman ka talaga. Acads, TK at bahay ka lang eh. Kahit madaming gwapo sa org niyo.”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung mao-offend ba siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun o hindi. Totoo naman na ganun talaga siya, hectic na nga ang Theatro Komunikado dahil mas marami na ang Gawain niya as a third year, same as sa acads niya since running for Laude siya (Kahit na kailangan niya awayin ang ibang minor subject profs dahil roulleta ang ginawa sa grades niya). Wala siyang time para sa landi-landi.

Nope, Wala siyang time para sa landi-landian, pero hindi ibig-sabihin nun na hindi siya marunong mag-appreciate ng gwapo. Parang ngayon na papasok na sila sa loob ng building at kita niya ang ibang miyembro ng dance org Movers and Motions nakatambay sa may lobby, sa harapan ng salamin na ginagamit nila para sa practice nila. Dumirekta ang mata niya sa isa sa mga lalaking nakaupo sa gilid, tumatawa sa sinabi ng isang ka-org niya.

Ang mga mata niya sumisingkit at ang tawang sobrang lakas.

_‘Puta cute.’_

“Grabe sila noh?” Tumango si Baekhyun sa direksyon ng dance org. “Iba ang aura nila, pero shet ang daming gwapo at maganda.”

“Sa tingin ko yung aura nila ang nag-papagwapo sa kanila…” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya, pero rinig ni Baekhyun kahit na sobrang ingay ng building nila. “Ano yun?” Nainis si Kyungsoo sa tono na ginagamit niya, pang-asar ang puta.

“I mean, tignan mo, TK ako pero parang wala lang unless nasa stage na ako at umaarte, pero sila yung confidence nila nandun.” Ay, nakangisi pa ‘rin ang bakla, mukhang hindi siya tatantanan ni Baekhyun. “Tama na ‘yan, malalate na tayo. Bawas points kay Ramos” Tinulak niya si Baekhyun papunta sa room 112, nagnakaw-tingin one last time sa dancer.

Minsan iniisip ni Kyungsoo bakit siya nag-stay sa TK. Graduate na ang mga seniors na ka-close niya, di naman niya trip kasama ang mga seniors, at younger classmen nila. Sure friendly naman interaction nila, pero not enough sa naging bond niya sa mga alumni. Sobrang late din siya umuuwe sa bahay nila dahil sa rehersals, kahit na masaya siyang isa siya sa mga main sa isang play.

Ang downside lang dito, wala siya kasama na lumakad papuntang Theresa. Halos lahat ng ka-org niya ay papuntang Pasig o Quiapo, siya lang ang papuntang Katipunan. Minsan kasabay niya si Baekhyun kung hindi siya late umuwe at nag LOL ang kaibigan niya, pero hating gabi na at sure siyang nasa bahay na ang kaibigan. Sanay naman siya pero minsan he feels lonely.

Parang ngayon nag-wrap sila ng impromptu meeting silang mga actors sa may harapan ng gate, nasa ilalim ng isa sa mga gumaganang lamp post. Tinatapos na ng chairman nila ang meeting nung lumabas na ang Movers and Motions ng gate. Nagpapaalam sila at hinanap ng mata niya ang matangkad at tanned na dancer.

“…-yungsoo okay lang ba?” sabi ng isang kasama niya.

“Ah, ano ‘yun? ‘di ko masyado na intindihan.”

“Sabi ko kung okay lang na kung mag-practice tayong tatlong ng umaga.”

Nung na pag-usapan na nila kung ano oras mag-kikita mamaya, nagpaalam na ang TK actors kay Kyungsoo at lumakad na papuntang Pureza.

“Kuya ‘Soo!” palakad na sana si Kyungsoo sa kabilang direksyon pero nung pagtawag sa kanya lumingon siya sa Movers. “Uy nagsabay rin tayo ng uwian.” Napansin niya na si Sehun ang tumawag sa kanya, ang second year na halos iampon ni Baekhyun dahil magkasing section sila. Sa tabi ng matangkad na binata ay ang crush-hindi-crush ni Kyungsoo, mahiyaing tumingin sa kanya.

_‘Gago bakit ang cute?’_

_‘Hindi ka naman ganyan pag sumayaw’_

_‘Tama na!!!!’_

“Saan ka pauwe?” kumurap lang ng mabilis si Kyungsoo, napaka-random nun.

“Papuntang Stop and Shop para sumakay pa Anonas.”

“Uy, sakto ‘yun rin sakay ni Jongski doon.” Si “Jongski” inirapan si Sehun pero ngumiti ng mahiyain kay Kyungsoo.

“Jongin Kim po, Comm Res 2-1” Contrary sa tawa niya, mahinhin ang tono ng boses niya, pero hindi natago ang pagkalalim ng boses niya.

_‘Pakshit Communication Research? Matalino rin.’_

“Ay, ‘wag ka na mag po, Kyungsoo Do, Broad Comm 3-3”

“Alam ko.” Lumaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at Jongin habang ngumisi si Sehun.

“Kilala mo ako?” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung dahil pagod lang siya o malabo na talaga mata niya, pero si Jongin namula.

Bumuka si Jongin ng bibig pero nauna si Sehun sabihin. “Nanood kami ng play mo last year, galling mo raw.” Sinuntok ni Jongin sa braso si Sehun.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat para bumaba ang kilig niya, nauna pala siya napansin ni crush-not-crush.

“Anyway, kayo na magsabay ni Jongski kuya, pa-Quiapo ako eh.” Bago maka-react sina Jongin at Kyungsoo lumakad na si Sehun papalayo na parang wala siyang ginawa.

_‘Awkward puta’_

“U-um…” Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, ang kamay niya nasa may batok, mukhang nahihiya. “Since iisa lang direksyon natin, sabay na tayo? Kung okay lang syempre,”

Ang second year na crush ng halos lahat ng COC, na ang pangalan ay laging nasa PUP Crush group dahil sa sobrang gwapo sumayaw at sobrang maginoo sa iba’t ibang tao, ay tinatanong kung okay lang na sabay sila umuwe.

Sino naman si Kyungsoo para umayaw?

Lumakad na sila papuntang Theresa, may space sa pagitan nila at walang nagsasalita. ‘Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano pwede niya sabihin. Ano pwede ba masabi sa lalaking crush-hindi-crush mo?

Paglagpas nila sa simbahan nagsalita si Jongin. “Um Kuya Kyungsoo-“

“Kyungsoo lang, isang taon lang pagitan natin.”

“Ah okay, Kyungsoo, paano mo nakilala si Sehun?”

“Hm… Tinulungan namin yung block nila last year sa interpretive dance nung foundation day.” Wala naman siya masyado natulong kung iisipin niya, pero sobrang thankful ng block ni Sehun sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Kahit na hinatak lang siya ng kaibigan dahil ka-org niya ang ibang blockmates ni Sehun.

“Ikaw yung nagturo sa kanila umarte right?” Tanong ni Jongin. “Kaya pala maganda expressions nila at nakuha first place, galing mo eh.” Binigyan siya ng maliit na ngiti ng binata.

_‘Shet halata bang namumula ako?’_

“U-uy ‘di naman. Akala ko nga na mananalo yung CommRes, ang galing ng choreo mo.” Napatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo na ako nag-choreo?”

“Nabanggit ni Sehun na ka-org niya ang gumawa,” Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo, pero ‘di pa tumigil ang bibig niya. “Nalaman ko kung sino ka dahil sa show niyo last year, partner mo si Sehun sa isang number ‘di ba?”

_‘Manahimik ka na ‘Soo bago niya masabi mo na napansin mo siya dahil sa Jive nila kung saan tinanggal niya ang shirt niya. Puta maiisip niya na creepy ka.’_

Tumango si Jongin, lumaki ang ngiti niya.

_‘AKALA KO GABI NA, BAKIT NANDITO ANG ARAW.’_

Sa isang milagro, ‘di na naging awkward ang usapan nila. Sa hindi inakala ni Kyungsoo, marami pala silang kaparehas na inters, at minsan nagtatanong si Jongin tungkol sa org niya at nag-kwento naman si Jongin tungkol sa training nila ni Sehun nung first year. Hindi naubos ang usapan nila hanggang umabot sila sa 7/11 sa Theresa.

“Okay lang ba daan tayo muna dito?” napansin ni Kyungsoo na sadyang mahiyain minsan si Jongin, kahit na halos kalahating ulo ang pagitan ng laki niya sa kaniya. “Malayo-layo pa ako, kailangan ko bumili ng pang-tawid gutom.”

“Sure, bibili rin ako ng Milkis.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at pumasok na ang dalawa sa convenient store. Dumiretso si Jongin sa mga Siopao at si Kyungsoo sa fridge naman ang punta. Hinahanap niya ang Non-flavored na Milkis, konting inis na mukhang tinago nanaman ang paborito niyang inumin.

“Nandito siya,” tumalon ang puso ni Kyungsoo nung narinig niya sa likod si Jongin at nakita niya ang tanned na kamay ng binate sa gilid ng ulo niya, inabot ang dalawang Milkis sa pinakataas ng fridge. “Non-flavored?”

“A-ah Oo..”

_‘Sheeeeet ang laki ng kamay niya kaya humawak ng dalawang can ng Milkis.’_

Dinala ni Jongin ang mga bilihin sa counter habang kinakalma ni Kyungsoo ang kilig niya, nanalangin na hindi napansin ni Jongin na namumula ang tenga niya.

Napansin lang ni Kyungsoo na binayaran na ni Jongin ang inumin niya nung nakalabas na sila. “Jongin bayaran kita mamaya sa jeep, nasa loob ng bag wallet ko.” Sabi niya nung inabot ni Jongin ang MIlkis.

“Hindi okay lang.” Binigyan siya ng isang matamis na ngiti. “Libre ko na ‘yan, as a thank you sa pag-sabay sa akin, first time ko na may kasabay ako pauwe ng gabi.”

“Huh talaga? Sa’n ba uwi mo?”

“Marikina, ikaw?”

“Anonas lang, salamat nga pala…” Sabay bukas ni Kyungsoo ng Milkis niya, habang si Jongin mabilis na kinain ang Siopao. “Gusto mo rin pala ng Milkis?”

“First time ko lang ito nalaman actually.” Nilagay ni Jongin ang basura sa loob ng paperbag at nilabas ang Milkis.

“Bakit mo binili, baka ‘di mo magustuhan yung lasa.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, naalala na na wierdohan ang iba niyang orgmates sa drink choice biya.

‘Di sumagot si Jongin, binuksan niya ang inumin at uminom.

“Hmm… Weird siya,” Konting nadismaya si Kyungsoo, “Pero masarap… Wow milk, yogurt at carbonated drink siya?” Kumuha ulit ng sip ang dancer. “Mmmm… Okay, masarap siya, may pang-sub na ako sa kape para magising.”

Walang masagot si Kyungsoo, pinanood lang niya na kinausap ng binate ang sarili niya na parang nagbibigay siya ng assessment. Bigla nalang tumawa ang TK actor.

“Ha? Bakit? ‘Nu meron?” Tanong ni Jongin, nan aka-tilt ng kaonti ang ulo na parang tuta.

Uminom lang ulit si Kyungsoo, bago pumasok sa isang makulay na jeep. ‘Di siya makasagot dahil.

_‘Puta may crush ako.’_

Hindi inakala ni Kyungsoo na magiging close sila ni Jongin. Akala niya one-time thing lang ang pag-sabay nila sa hating gabi. Pero habang tumatagal, dumadami ang practice na kailangan ng TK, dumadami rin ang oras na kailangan ni Kyungsoo ng umuwi ng madaling araw. At sa pagkakataon, ang Movers madaling araw na ‘rin umuuwi, at si Jongin madalas naabutan si Kyungsoo sa gate.

Napansin man ng mg aka-org nila, wala silang sinasabi. Maliban kay Sehun na panay asar at tawa ng mahina sa likod nila habang lumalakad sila ng papalayo.

At syempre, since anak-anakan siya ni Baekhyun, ‘di ito makakalagpas sa tsismosang kaibigan niya.

“So….. Si Jongin pala ah.” Casual na sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakain sila sa Pepe’s ulit. Muntikan mabulunan si Kyungsoo, mabuti na nandiyan si Chanyeol na binigyan siya ng tubig.

“May crush si ‘Soo? Akala ko halaman siya?”

Nope, hindi maganda na nadito si Chanyeol, gago rin siya.

“Puta sino may sabing crush?”

“Parang ‘di nilalandi pag dumadaan tayo ng lobby at nakatambay Movers dun.”

“Anong malandi sa hi at pagkamusta?!”

“Ayieee, ‘wag mo na i-deny ‘Soo.” Nakakainis ang mukha ni Baekhyun, sarap ngudngudin sa sizzling plate. “Alam ko naman mahirap hindi magka-crush sa crush ng COC, pero maging close na lagi umuuwi ng sabay? Daaaaaamn lakas ng game mo, ‘di ko inakala.”

“Manahamik ka nga diyan, coincidence lang nagsasabay kami, parehas ang way namin.”

“Weh?” Sabay na sabi ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“Tama na.”

“Sige na Kyungsoo, first time mo magka-crush! Tulungan kita, master ako pagdating sa landi.” Ngisi ni Baekhyun.

“Ay weh talaga?” Sabay subtle na tinuro niya ng ulo si Chanyeol, at namula si Baekhyun.

“Ha? ‘Nu meron?”

“Wala.” At si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo naman ang nagsabay.

Mas dumalas ang pagsasabay ni Jongin at Kyungsoo pauwe, kahit na hindi man sumabay ang paglabas nila ng gate maghihintay ng nauna ang isa sa ilalim ng gumaganang lamp post sa dabi ng guardhouse. Ayaw man umamin ni Kyungsoo pero pag nakita niyang late uuwe si Jongin at wala silang rehersal, maghihintay siya sa may tindahan sa harapan ng gate hanggang magsarado sila para lang makasabay ang dancer.

Alam niya na hindi ito gagawin ni Jongin, pero gusto lang niya talagang samahan ang dancer.

At nung Jive Competition na, pumunta si Kyungsoo at for the first time malakas ang pag-cheer para sa Movers. Kahit na sobrang siksikan sa may main, pinilit niya sa harapan dahil promise niya kay Jongin na videohan ang performance nila. Nung tinawag na champions ang Movers and Motions malakas na sumabay si Kyungsoo sa pagsigaw.

COC foundation week ang isa sa mga pinaka stressful na mga araw ni Kyungsoo. TK kasi ang laging may hawak ng Horror booth ng college nila. Buong araw sila ng org niya nag-ayos ng classroom, tinapakpan ang lahat ng bintana ng diyaryo para dumilin, inayos ang mga upuan para gumuawa ng maze na lalakbayan ng mga estudyante.

Isa rin si Kyungsoo sa mga gaganap na multo sa loob kaya kahit sa mismong foundation week lagi lang siya nasa loob ng booth naka-Juon na costume at nakatayo sa isang gilid ng classroom nakatitig sa mga dumadaan na tao, minsan hahablutin ang taong nasa pinakalikod.

Nakakapagod man, at mainit sa loob ng booth nila, mas mabuti naman kaysa nasa labas siya at baka ma-Warzone(malagyan ng paint, o kaya iba pang malagkit na substance na hindi alam kung ano nilagay ng BroadCircle) ang booth ng org ni Baekhyun, o ma-dare ng DZMC –syempre courtesy ni Baekhyun-.

Marami ang dumadayo sa booth nila, kaya halos buong araw nasa loob lang si Kyungsoo, lumalabas lang para kumain at uminom.

Pero pagdating ng hapon ng pangatlong araw ng foundation week kumonti na ang tao kaya pinapahinga muna sila ng chairman nila. Kahit naka-makeup pa siya diretso siya sa tindahan nila aling Loudes para bumili ng pagkain. Kilala naman na siya ng tinder, aasarin man ng onti, may soft spot naman siya sa matanda. Dumaan siya sa gilid ng building para maiwasan ang Warzone na nakatambay sa may entrance ng building at lobby.

Bago man siya makalagpas sa car park, may nagblindfold sa kanya at nag-tali ng lubid sa kanang kamay niya.

“Gago ano ‘to?!”

“Hinay lang, SC lang ‘to” alam niya ang tawa na ‘yun, mas lalo siya nainis habang hinahatak siya sa direksyon na hindi niya alam, may naka-hawak sa balikat niya para hindi siya matapilok.

“Byun lagot sa akin mamaya!”

Hindi na sumagot ang kaibigan niya, at wala siyang choice kung hindi sumunod sa SC.

“Hoy! Bakit may pag-blindfold?” Nanigas si Kyungsoo, habang ang kabilang dulo ng lubid ay hinihila. Alam niya ang boses na ‘yun.

Parang ‘di gumana ang utak niya ng ilang segundo, para bang nag black out siya.

Nung may nag-upo lang sa kaniya sa isang upuan gumana ang utak niya.

Student Council ang humatak sa kanya.

Hawak ng SC ang Dating booth.

Tinanggal ang blindfold niya at nagulat parin siya na sa tabi niya ay isang namumulang Jongin. Nakastyle na parang bed-head ang buhok niya, habang may naka-sabit na “Buy 10 Get 1 Hug” na placard sa leeg niya. Speaking of sa leeg niya, punong-puno ng fake kissmark ito, mukhang may umabot sa ilalim ng t-shirt nito. May tatlo ata sa pisngi nito at isa sobrang lapit sa makapal na labi nito.

_‘Rold sana po mabaon ako sa lupa, at mahulog si Baekhyun sa kanal.’_

“May five minutes kayo.” Sabi ng isang SC member at umalis sa harap nila.

Walang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa, at hiyang-hiya si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang espasol ang mukha niya at nandito si Jongin na sobrang gwapo at may ‘just-had-sex appeal.

Jongin cleared his throat, at binigyan ng maliit na ngiti si Kyungsoo. “Well, hindi ko inasahan na ganito first date natin.” He let out a small laugh.

_‘Ano ibig-sabihin niyang first date?...... SANDALE INASAHAN?’_

“I-inasahan?”

“Ah oo, ‘di ko naimagine na first date natin maraming akong kissmark at multo ka.” Oh fuck, giggle ba ‘yun? “Pero, in fairness, ang cute mong multo.” PUTA MAY KINDAT?

_‘Ded na po ako, multo na talaga. One shot, heart shot pa po. Lethal po si Jongin Kim’_

“M-may gusto ka sa akin?”

“Hindi pa ba halata? Sobrang halata raw sabi ni Sehun.”

“Sobra puta! Lagi naghihintay sa labas ng gate yang simp na ‘yan kahit wala ma kaming practice” sigaw ni Sehun nakadungaw sa bintana sa labas ng room, nakasilip sila ni Baekhyun, kita ni Kyungsoo na puno ng stainmarks si Baekhyun pero ang ngiti niya pang-asar. “Sige na ‘Soo amin ka na rin!”

“K-Kuya ‘wag mo naman pilitin si ‘Soo-“

“’Di tama siya, may crush rin ako sa’yo…” Hiyang sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Pero hindi ko inakala na ganito ako aamin to be honest.”

“S-so g-gusto mo ba na-“

“Ops time na, sa labas na kayo maglandian.” Sabi ng isang SC member at tinanggal ang tali nila.

Inirapan ni Jongin ng mata ang likodan ng SC bago tumayo at inoffer niya ang kamay kay Kyungsoo. At ang kilig ni Kyungsoo nag-skyrocket.

“Sabi ko nga kanina…” Simula ni Jongin. “Gusto mo ba na dalhin kita sa totoong date?”

_‘Puta yes’_

“Puta yes”


End file.
